


Life, Desperation and Lemons

by amateurish



Series: Markson Domestic AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, M/M, TopMark, intenserelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/pseuds/amateurish
Summary: Jackson's tempting. Mark's desperate. And life gives Mark some lemons. That's the plot. Don't have high expectations. Just read it for the love of Markson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is too blotchy, no point in denying it. I am making a declaration right away. I re-read it with an absent mind so I am sure I have made some mistakes. I have been a ridiculous person most of my life so I am posting this without polishing it to the extent of making it shine. 
> 
> I don't particularly dislike judgmental people as long as they don't do it in my face. All I am saying is that you are going to judge me after reading this and I am okay with it XD
> 
> This is a semi-'I know I am a hopeless writer' kind of an upload. Semi because I like some moments in here. Use a lot of words to tell me how you feel. Thanks for your patience and I am sure your bar of endurance is going to get higher after reading this. Meaning: This is not one of my better works.

“Can you not work on a weekend please?” Jackson whined because Mark was still stuck to his laptop. It had been three hours now. He had lunch, too distracted to even see how Jackson had ordered his favourite galbitang. It had been like this since past three weeks. Mark brought work home and their weekend was completely spent at home. In the first week, Jackson didn’t bother with Mark because he knew Mark had a lot to take care of. Jackson had cleaned the entire house, done laundry, bought groceries and stocked the fridge, all on his own. He had then sat down and planned some of his lectures ahead of time. His teaching job was much more relaxed than Mark’s business analyst one. Mark was eyeing a promotion and he wasn’t leaving any stone unturned to clinch it. Jackson knew everything but it didn’t make him miss Mark any less.

 

“Sorry Gaga, just give me an hour, okay?” Mark didn’t even look at him when he spoke, typing crazily on his laptop. Mark’s side face always did something to Jackson, and when he was wearing glasses that rested on that long, straight nose, it made his heart flutter. He stared at his husband of one year unabashedly and thought how it was never going to get old. Mark would always remain the centre of everything in his life. He would remain the person he loved the most and he would also be the one who made Jackson fall for him over and over again.

 

Jackson’s phone went off and his train of thought broke. Mark whined at the disturbance and Jackson had to rush to their bedroom to answer the call. “Jinyoungie? What’s up?” Jinyoung was his best friend and they talked a lot, almost every week. “Need to crash with you for a while,” Jinyoung sobbed. “What happened?” Jackson knew that Jaebum’s and Jinyoung’s fights were mostly baseless. They couldn’t live without each other but they had their bad moments. “This is the third time he has broken a promise he gave me. I am really tired of this behaviour. I need to cool down or we will keep on fighting,” Jinyoung was still sniffling and Jackson couldn’t bring himself to say no. “Sure. But is this a solution? I think you should talk to him about this Jinyoungie,” Jackson wanted them to patch up because separating them would be a serious issue and divide their team in two. “Not when I am this mad. I just need to cool off, you know.” Jackson prayed that his friends got back together fast. He immediately started organizing the guest bedroom so that Jinyoung felt comfortable.

 

“Mark, Jinyoung’s crashing with us for a couple of days. He will be here soon. Can you shift to the bedroom?” Jackson wasn’t looking at Mark because he was busy rummaging things for dinner. “What’s wrong? Another fight with Jaebum?” Mark asked mechanically. “Yeah. This time it’s a bit serious though,” Jackson wasn’t surprised when Mark didn’t dig into details. This only meant he was too busy with work. He quietly shifted into the bedroom with his papers and laptop. Jackson couldn’t help but sigh.

 

Around 6 Jinyoung came and directly fell into Jackson’s arms. Jackson spent a good forty five minutes comforting him. He finally felt better and decided to help Jackson with the dinner. “Isn’t Mark hyung going to ever come out of the room? What is he upto? He didn’t even say hi! I suddenly know why Mark hyung and Jaebum hyung are such close friends. They are antisocial morons,” when Jackson heard Jinyoung complain he knew Jinyoung was back to normal. “Hey don’t call my husband a moron! He’s got some deadline. He is working since the afternoon,” Jackson sighed. “Awww, is he not being a good husband lately?” Jinyoung mocked and Jackson gave him a slap on his arm. “Shut up! You better cook now,” Jackson whined.

 

“Mark? Mark?” Jackson knocked on the door because the door was locked. “Dinner’s ready. Come on out,” Jackson knocked on the door again. “Coming,” Mark yelled from the inside. Mark looked bath fresh and Jackson was glad that he finally came out of the room. “Jinyoungie, wassup?” Mark dug into the food like a hungry cave man. “Nothing much. Too much work these days?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded. “Got a few important project deadlines lined up one after the other. How’s Jaebum?” Mark knew he was venturing into dangerous territory but he had done this a lot of times. He and Jackson had been witness to countless fights the JJ couple went through. “My husband must be more than fine since I am not there to bother him anymore,” Jinyoung said bitterly and Mark shook his head exasperatedly. “You both are just impossible. He called me a while ago to check if you were with us. He was worried because you switched off your phone,” Mark pointed his chopsticks at Jinyoung and Jinyoung shrugged. “He doesn’t need to worry about me. He can go drink with his friends some more. It’s not like I was waiting for him to come home,” Jinyoung wasn’t ready to let it go. “That means you were definitely waiting for him to come home,” Mark chuckled. “Ugh! Just eat your food, hyung,” They had dinner in silence and Mark rushed back to the room when he was done. Jackson was disappointed that Mark didn’t even bother to talk to him once.

 

“Why don’t you call Jaebum hyung and tell him you will be staying here for a while? I am sure he is really worried Jinyoungie,” Jackson insisted and Jinyoung decided to comply, although not happily. “Hello _jagi_ , okay stop yelling, hey stop! I am not coming back tonight. I am staying here for a while. Are you serious?” Jinyoung yelled. “Are you really asking me why I left? Oh my God hyung, you are really hopeless. Goodnight.” He hung up and threw his phone on the couch. “Can you believe it? He doesn’t know why I am mad. I hate him,” Jinyoung rushed to the guest bedroom and locked himself in. Jinyoung and Jaebum had been married a little longer than Mark and him and it was comforting in a way that he and Mark never had fights like these. Jaebum and Jinyoung fought to this extent because both of them were stubborn and couldn’t let things go easily. But Jackson couldn’t suppress a chuckle at Jinyoung not forgetting to use the endearment for Jaebum even when he was mad. They loved each other too much!

 

Jackson was so tired at this point that he decided to go and sleep. “Jinyoungie, are you okay? Do you need to talk?” he knocked on the door. “I am alright Jackson. You can go to sleep. I am tired, I am sleeping too.” Jackson said his goodbyes and headed for the bedroom.

 

Mark was still working diligently when Jackson walked in. He was on the phone with his colleague, someone called Jessica. They were conversing in rapid fire English and Jackson just bit his lip. Mark was always talking to this person, sometimes even in the middle of the night. It wasn’t that he was jealous or doubted Mark but he wanted to be the person Mark shared his problems with. He understood that work related problems wouldn’t be his forte but still, Mark could still talk to him first, or JUST TALK TO HIM, anything!

 

Jackson went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After relaxing his muscles he got on the bed. Mark had ended the call and was typing something on the laptop. “Mark?” Mark hummed without even looking at him. “Goodnight,” he bent forward for a peck on the lips but Mark didn’t even crane his neck so the kiss pretty much landed on the corner of his lips. “Goodnight Gaga,” he said without looking at him. Jackson was so disappointed with Mark’s behaviour at this point that he just decided to sleep on it. His weekend had ended in the most boring way and he couldn’t wait to busy himself so that he didn’t have time to feel neglected.  

**

 

 

Jackson’s morning started at 6 because he had to get to school by 8. He went for a jog soon after freshening up. It was his habit to make a good, elaborate breakfast for him and Mark because it was the most important meal of the day. Though Mark and Jackson alternated on making dinner, breakfast was always on Jackson because he had to get up early. Almost for a month now, he had been doing all the cooking and activities that could only be classified as domestic because his husband was too busy to even move from his spot or was too tired to even get his shoes off.

 

He looked at Mark, he was in deep sleep. Jackson figured he must have slept pretty late last night. There was no need for him to get up for another couple of hours. Usually, Jackson woke Mark up before he left for school with kisses all over his face, sometimes more intimately. But lately, Mark returned home tired and Jackson just didn’t get the vibe from Mark. They hadn’t been intimate in over a month. Jackson bit his cheek at the thought of loss of intimacy in their marriage. They were all over each other for months after they got married. But as days passed they got busy in their schedule.

 

Mark bought the house and the financial burden got him working long hours. Jackson took up extra lectures to help with other expenses. They had divided everything in between them both because that was what they figured marriage was all about. Dinner, laundry and grocery duty was divided too. Work had become a priority because it made all the other responsibilities easy to carry out. Jackson missed the honeymoon phase a lot but now Mark had gotten so immersed in work that little kisses weren’t even reciprocated.

 

Jackson’s head pounded as he thought about all the things that were bothering him. This day hadn’t started any better than the last few days. He freshened up and left for his morning jog. When he got back home, all sweaty and panting, he saw Jinyoung standing in the kitchen ready to start a pot of coffee. “You are up early,” Jackson asked as he got rid of his shoes. “I was thinking of going over to Youngjae’s and making the kids breakfast. It’s been a while I cooked for them. You know how they get hit by Monday blues and whine all day. May be a good breakfast will cheer them up,” he smiled. “Okay cool. Why don’t you have breakfast here and then go? It’s not like they will be up before 10 anyway. Oh and here’s the key to the apartment. I will leave by 8 and Mark leaves by 9. When do you have to get to work?” Jackson handed him the key and Jinyoung smiled. “I have to get there by 11 today. I just need to attend a meeting and then I can head home,” he poured Jackson a cup of steaming coffee and Jackson thanked heavens. “I am so jealous of your job Jinyoungie. I would love to be an editor if I could get home that early,” Jackson chuckled. “Well, not all days are this relaxed. I too have deadlines and authors can be a pain in the ass, you know,” Jinyoung sipped on his coffee.  

 

Jackson and Jinyoung prepared breakfast and Jackson quickly got ready for work. It was time for Mark to get up but he didn’t show any signs of getting out of his slumber. Jackson decided to do something about it. A sleeping husband as beautiful as Mark was a rarity and Jackson counted his blessings every time he saw him sleeping peacefully, in all his glory. “Mark, it’s almost 8, you need to get up. Mark,” he slightly shook his arm but to no avail. “Honey, you need to get up now or you are going to be late,” Jackson whispered near his ear and what happened next left Jackson surprised and hurt. Mark literally pushed Jackson off the bed and yelled at him. “WHAT THE HELL JACKSON! CAN YOU NOT RUIN MY SLEEP?” Jackson scrambled further away from the bed, and his eyes quickly made way for tears. He bit his lip to stop his whimpers from escaping and rushed out of the room.

 

Jinyoung was speechless as he saw Jackson’s eyes full of tears and his hand covering his mouth as if to muffle his cries. “Sseunie, are you alright? What happened?” Jackson quickly washed his face in the kitchen sink and gathered himself. “It’s nothing. I need to go or I am going to get late. Mark is still sleeping in. Please don’t forget to take your key with you. Tell the kids I said hi,” Jackson took his belongings and bolted from the house.

**

 

 

It was around 10 when Mark got up. He had already sent his project report somewhere around 3 in the morning and told his assistant he would get to the office by 11. The house was empty as usual. Jackson must have gone to work and it looked like Jinyoung wasn’t home either. Mark freshened up and got ready for office and headed to the kitchen to find a small box with sandwiches on the counter. He made himself coffee and ate the sandwiches which Jackson had left for him.

 

He decided to give him a call because he hadn’t talked to him much in the past few days, in fact he didn’t even have a memory of how the last three weeks had passed. It made him feel guilty. Jackson didn’t answer the call. This rarely happened. Mark assumed Jackson was busy at school or his phone was silent. Work had kept him so busy lately that he hadn’t had a long conversation with his husband. He suddenly remembered how Jackson wanted to kiss him goodnight and he didn’t even look at the younger. It didn’t settle well with him. Suddenly he received a call from his office and he was distracted by work again.

**

 

 

Mark got caught up in work and when he checked his watch, it was already a little past 9. He hadn’t even called Jackson to tell him he would be late. To his surprise, Jackson hadn’t called him to ask him when he was heading home nor had he returned his call. He decided to call the younger and see what he was up to. But again Jackson didn’t answer his phone. What was wrong with him? Was he ignoring him for some reason? He decided to call Jinyoung.

“Jinyoungie, where are you?”

“At your place hyung. Why, what’s up?” So Jinyoung was home and now he could finally talk to Jackson. “Can you put Jackson on for a second? I tried calling him but he didn’t answer,” at this point Mark was eager to hear his husband’s voice. “Seriously? You and Jaebum hyung are the same,” Jinyoung clicked his tongue angrily. “What are you talking about?” Mark didn’t remember fighting with Jackson so what Jinyoung was insinuating was just ridiculous. “Hyung, you made him cry this morning. He ran out of the house so fast that I couldn’t even ask him what the matter was,” Mark was left speechless. “I made him cry? But I didn’t even talk to him much in the past three weeks, I was so busy. How did I make him cry?” Mark gulped nervously because he couldn’t remember what he had done to make his husband cry. “Wow! Three weeks? May be you have been ignoring him too long hyung. May be he is upset about that.”

 

What Jinyoung was saying made sense. This month was by far the toughest month for them. Mark had been too busy to even look at Jackson properly. Jackson hadn’t complained once. He had done all his share of house duties without complaints, right from groceries to dinner and cleaning the house. But may be how he behaved yesterday had pushed the younger off the edge. “Shit. I am coming home right now. Is he home?” Mark packed his things as fast as he could. “Yeah. We just had dinner,” Mark’s heart sank at the statement. No matter how late it got, Jackson always waited for him so that they could have dinner together. But today was a different day.

 

When Mark reached home, he found Jackson and Jinyoung on the couch watching a movie. Hoping that Jackson was in a better mood, he smiled at him. “Hey honey, how was your day?” Mark sat beside Jackson and asked. Jackson hadn’t returned his smile nor did he acknowledge his question. “Hyung, we are watching a movie. Can you please not disturb us right now?” Jinyoung pulled Jackson closer and glared at Mark. Mark took that as his cue and walked to his bedroom. He took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen. He was really hungry and he hoped Jackson had kept some leftovers for him to eat. He rummaged through the fridge until he finally heard his husband’s voice. “I will heat the food for you. Move,” Jackson slightly pushed Mark away and brought out the food and started heating it. Mark couldn’t help but smile. Jackson set him a plate and served him everything just how he liked it.

 

Jackson was about to leave when Mark grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Baby, everything alright?” Jackson got his wrist free from Mark’s hold. “Yup.” Jackson walked out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Mark behind. After gulping down food, Mark headed to his bedroom in the hope that Jackson would soon join him. But when it was a little past midnight and Jackson still didn’t show, Mark got restless. Mark came to find him in the living room but he wasn’t there, Jinyoung snoozed alone on the couch. Mark headed to the kitchen where Jackson was pouring himself a glass of water. He watched as Jackson gulped down the water, his adam’s apple bobbed and a stray drop made its way from his lips to his collar bone and disappeared in his t-shirt. Mark stared agape at how sensual the sight in front of him was. Before he could control himself he strode towards Jackson and within seconds was standing right in front of him. Jackson was surprised to find him there and looked at him questioningly. Mark took the glass from Jackson’s hand and put it on the island right behind Jackson. He moved closer and caged him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jackson whispered, turning around and looking in the direction of the living room. Mark moved even closer so his breath was fanning Jackson’s lips and chin. Jackson instinctively put his palms flat on Mark’s chest and pushed him back slightly. “Why?” Mark whined. “Find an answer yourself Mark,” Jackson tried to push him away, harder this time but Mark was persistent. Mark nuzzled in his neck and planted quick kisses under his ear. “Hey…” Jackson complained but Mark was quick to mark his pulse point with his sharp teeth. “Gaga…please…” Mark whispered against his neck and Jackson shuddered. He closed his eyes at those words and his whole body tingled.

 

Wasn’t it just today morning that Mark had pushed him away? Wasn’t it for three weeks that Mark hadn’t even spared him a glance? Then why was he supposed to relent to his husband’s desires? Jackson was reminded of the hurt he felt at being treated harshly and being ignored. “I am tired Mark, I can’t…” Jackson pushed Mark again and this time he was successful. Mark looked hurt and bothered and Jackson’s heart contracted at seeing him like that. But just because Mark had suddenly found time and pleaded to him, Jackson wasn’t going to relent. Mark was supposed to make time for him, like Jackson made time for Mark even when he was busy with work and chores around the house. Jackson didn’t expect much but he did expect being appreciated through small gestures and sometimes even words. He could never handle disrespect, no matter who it came from. Mark had been distant and harsh and Jackson didn’t deserve it one bit.

 

“You know I was busy with work. I am sorry, okay?” Mark again started to move closer until Jackson stopped him again. “You yelled at me this morning Mark. I don’t even know how long it would have taken you to remember that so I am telling you. You yelled at me and pushed me down our bed when I tried to wake you up. I was worried you would get late but instead of being appreciated for being thoughtful, I was pushed away and yelled at. When did we get like this? Since when do you yell at me and throw me off of our bed Mark? And now you expect me to come to bed with you? I may not be the perfect husband, but I have never been distant or harsh with you. Goodnight.” Jackson’s voice had broken half-way and tears had pooled at the corner of his eyes. Mark stood there dumb-founded as Jackson left. That’s when Mark realized he had screwed up big time.

 

Mark tossed and turned all night. True to his word, Jackson didn’t come to sleep in their bed. He had taken the couch after depositing Jinyoung in the guest bedroom. Mark felt horrible. He was supposed to be on that couch and not Jackson. Though Mark and Jackson didn’t fight as much as Jinyoung and Jaebum, they did have their bad moments. The last time Mark had to take the couch was when he had forgotten to call Jackson from Japan. Mark had been to Japan on a business trip and was supposed to inform Jackson when he landed safely. But his flight got delayed. When he landed, he was ushered to a meeting and he couldn’t call Jackson or even answer his calls. Mark had spent his entire day busy in meetings and his phone had died somewhere along the way. As a result, Jackson had freaked out and not slept or eaten for an entire day.

 

When Mark got back, Jackson didn’t talk to him for two days but Mark had accepted his punishment seriously because he could understand his husband’s predicament. Jackson loved him too much and his concern for his safety was justified. Now that he thought about it, Jackson was the best husband a guy could ever have. He was selfless and easy going. He did everything to make Mark’s life easy. Never complained or had expectations of him. But that didn’t mean he didn’t need love or attention. He was happy as long as Mark was there to love him and shower him with affection. Mark had been the worst husband ever and now he had to make it right. He couldn’t wait to hold Jackson in his arms, smell his hair and kiss his soft skin. He never wanted Jackson more than he did in that moment.

**

 

 

Mark’s work at office took a turn for the worse and before he knew it he was already planning a trip to China. He was exhausted to say the least, but Mark had to do this, if he didn’t he could lose his standing and not get the promotion he wanted. Seeing Jackson being distant and unreachable for the entire week had intensified his stress. Jinyoung still being around didn’t help at all because he couldn’t get a private moment with Jackson and talk it out. He had to do something about that.

 

He called Jaebum and they had a very interesting conversation. “Jaebum-ah come take your husband back,” Mark said coolly. “Uh huh. If only he was willing,” “How about you do something about it?” “If you are expecting me to do a ridiculously romantic gesture, you don’t know me at all Yien,” Jaebum chuckled. “You are such a prick. You know I am not having a moment alone with my husband because of your husband’s constant presence? Take him back,” Mark growled. “Oh so that’s what this is about. You are not getting some because Jinyoung’s there? Of course, Jackson won’t let you lay a hand on him when there’s people in the house. Awww, poor Markie. Aren’t we desperate?” “As if you aren’t. Jinyoung’s been here since a week, I can only imagine how you…” Mark chuckled. “Bitch! Fine, I will do something,” Jaebum sighed. “Check your mail. I just sent you a 20% corporate discount on international hotel bookings. Take him someplace romantic,” Mark chuckled. “Uh thanks? I owe you one. Who am I kidding? I miss my husband. I hope Jackson rewards you well,” Jaebum chuckled and hung up.

 

Since he was leaving the very next day, Mark decided to get home early and pack. He was surprised to find Jackson because on weekdays Jackson was never home before 4 or 5. To his relief, Jinyoung wasn’t around and this was the opportunity he was waiting for.

 

“Oh baby, you are home?” Mark walked into the bedroom where Jackson was re-organizing his wardrobe. Jackson cleaned when he was stressed and Mark knew this habit of his. He was glad Jackson didn’t break things or yell! Jackson just nodded, didn’t even look at Mark. Jackson was wearing sweats and a tank top, showing off his arms and a little bit of his chest. Mark couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful his body looked as his arms flexed and he bent down. It had been more than a month now that Mark hadn’t touched Jackson, save for his poor attempt last week in the kitchen. It had been his fault, he hadn’t given Jackson time or attention. He hadn’t looked at his flawlessly gorgeous husband for a long time. Instead he had yelled at him and pushed him away. He deserved his punishment.

 

But Mark’s craving for Jackson just wouldn’t die down, not when Jackson looked so good, his body toned and his skin inviting. Helplessly, he moved closer and stood right behind Jackson, his breath fanning Jackson’s nape. Jackson froze for a second. “How are you home early today Mark?” he asked nonchalantly and resumed folding his clothes. Mark placed his hands on Jackson’s waist but Jackson didn’t react. “I am going to China tomorrow so I had to come pack and prepare some presentations,” his hands moved to pull Jackson closer so that his back was against his chest. “Mark Yien Tuan, what do you think you are doing?” Jackson growled. Mark’s hold tightened on his stomach, chin comfortably placed on his shoulder. “What? I am hugging my husband. Is that a crime?” he planted a kiss on his shoulder to appease Jackson. He was so desperate. “Seriously? Do you have no conscience?” Jackson asked as he pulled his husband’s arms off himself. The distance and lack of response from Jackson was like a resounding slap on Mark’s ego. He had already heard a ‘no’ a week ago. It was making him delirious to think his usually pliant husband was not being easy while looking so tempting, it was totally driving him mad that he couldn’t ravish Jackson without a protest. Mark was DESPERATE AND MAD!

 

“Gaga, I am sorry, okay? I am sorry I yelled at you. It’s just that I had slept really late at night and worked for so long. I am sorry I didn’t tell you that I was going late to the office the next day. I am sorry I wasn’t able to make time for you and kiss you goodnight properly. But baby, I was working for the both of us, wasn’t I?” Mark breathed out a sigh. “I want this promotion, okay? I want us to be comfortable in life. I want you to be comfortable baby. I have worked my ass off for this promotion and I won’t relent until I get it,” Mark sat down on the bed, exasperated.

 

“Do you realize that you are sacrificing our comfortable relationship for the sake of materialistic comforts Mark? Are those comforts more important to you than I am? We are already doing everything right, we have this house, both have jobs and everything is just perfect. Don’t you think so?” Jackson waits for a response but doesn’t get one. “You have been a gentleman all the time that I have known you. If this job is changing you, I would rather live in a studio apartment with you than this big house. I don’t need to be comfortable Mark, I need to be loved. Okay?” Jackson stood with his back touching the wardrobe. “I married you because you were amazing Mark, because I loved who you were. It’s been a few months that you have been distant. You are always tired when you get home. You bring work home. We had decided to never bring work home Mark,” Jackson hid his face behind his palms, trying really hard to hide his frustration.

 

Mark was losing his patience and his composure so fast but he wanted to make Jackson forget everything as soon as possible. Never in his life did he feel so powerless over his desires. That and Jackson was not being considerate enough. It wasn’t like he was eyeing the promotion just for himself. He was confident of his capabilities to win a better position and gain more respect. That was his first instinct. Then he had a European vacation planned for the two of them. It didn’t come cheap. He wanted to buy a bigger diamond for Jackson’s wedding band. It didn’t come cheap either. He wanted to own the big house they now lived in without owing a debt. Nothing came cheap.

 

“I am sorry, okay? But I want us to live lavishly. I am not being selfish, I am thinking about you too. I want my husband to have everything he wants. I have always been ambitious. You can’t ask me to change that now Jackson, it’s unfair. I want this promotion and all the perks that come with it. I am sorry if that’s too much for you. And as for me ignoring you or my lack of attention towards you, I accept that I was in the wrong. Can we get past this now?” Mark didn’t mean for all this to come out rude, but as it turns out, it did. The word sorry was said a lot of times but the tone wasn’t apologetic enough for Jackson. He looked mad and upset at the same time. There went the chance of spending a passionate afternoon with his spouse. Mark screamed internally!

 

“You know what Mark? Why don’t you just pack for another business trip of yours? I will leave you alone to do that,” Jackson started to leave and that just made Mark lose his mind as if it was a now or never situation. He sprang from the bed and grabbed both of Jackson’s arms and pushed him on the bed. Mark was immediately on top of Jackson, straddling him, exerting his weight on the younger. He held Jackson’s arms above his head and pinned him down. “Let me go,” Jackson struggled and that made Mark press himself more on Jackson. “No, I won’t. I am tired of being away from you. I need you, so please…” Mark nibbled at his lips hungrily and Jackson stilled. The kiss was almost brutal to the point that Jackson was afraid his lips were bruised.

 

“Please…” Mark grinded himself on Jackson to show how eager he was. “You make me so restless Gaga…ahhh…it’s been so long…ummm…I have needs baby. Please…” Mark’s hands freed Jackson’s and pulled his shirt up. “You are always so soft and tempting for me, I love you so much,” Mark’s breath hitched as he saw the expanse of Jackson’s flawless skin. “Mark…” Jackson gulped because this was not how he expected to spend his afternoon. Mark looked possessed and Jackson was surprised. Mark was never aggressive in bed, he was kind and gentle, always taking it slow and letting it build. But Jackson wasn’t new to Mark’s unending hunger for sex. Mark would get unstoppable at times and Jackson’s exhaustion would get carried forward to the next day as well. Mark’s passion didn’t match his innocent face.

 

Mark looked short on patience. Jackson was still upset with Mark but saying no twice in a row to your own husband is quite problematic when you have experienced a dry spell for a month. Mark’s sharp teeth grazed his chin and then he kissed his neck. “Take this off baby, come on, please,” Mark pushed the shirt above his head and threw it away. “Ohh Godd…yes, you are so beautiful for me Gaga, yeah…” Mark moaned just by looking at how Jackson’s hair looked messy, face flushed and a blush creeping till his neck.

 

Mark was still wearing his work clothes. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. He got his tucked-in shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning his shirt. Not for a split second did he stop staring at Jackson’s face. Jackson was shy, he couldn’t deny that Mark was hot when he was like this. Though he was really upset with Mark, he couldn’t not respond to his caresses. Jackson had craved this attention since long. He was his husband after all, the man he loved with all his heart. He had controlled himself a lot since Mark had pounced on him but the look on Mark’s face was making his defenses weaker. Mark was hard, Jackson could feel it against his thigh.

 

Suddenly he remembered Jinyoung could be home any minute now. They were best friends but he definitely didn’t want Jinyoung to see him in a compromising position with his husband. “Mark…” Jackson’s voice had betrayed him. He sounded like a damsel in distress. “Yes honey?” Mark chose that exact moment to bend down and kiss his collar bone. “Mark…Jinyoung will…ahhh…” Mark’s tongue had made its way down his chest. He had his lips around his nub and was gently tugging on it with his teeth. Then Mark’s tongue darted out, flicked it, eliciting a moan from Jackson. He nibbled and slurped at it with practiced ease, moaning in his mouth. The sensation sent a jolt of electricity throughout Jackson’s body. When he was done, Mark’s lips were covered in saliva, some making way to his chin. “Don’t say his name while we are doing this,” Mark was now concentrating on the other one. Jackson was heaving just by the experience and the visual in front of his eyes. 

 

“Mark…he has a key, he could walk in on us. Mark?” Jackson pushed Mark’s shoulders slightly to get him to listen to him. “I don’t care baby, not when you are looking like this. I am dying to be inside you since a week now, take some pity on your poor husband,” Mark slurred near Jackson’s ear and Jackson snorted. “Mark…don’t be so dramatic,” “Dramatic? I have needs, you should know that, shouldn’t you husband?” Mark threw his shirt and tie away. Just when Mark had his fingers in the band of his sweats, Jinyoung announced that he was home. “Shit! I swear to God I am going to kill both Jaebum and Jinyoung for affecting my sex life,” Mark irritably scrambled away from Jackson and hurriedly got into the bathroom. Jackson stayed splayed on the bed because his heart was beating erratically. He then sprang up and put on a loose, long t-shirt to hide his own half-hardness. Jackson ran out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 

“Hey, hi,” Jackson greeted Jinyoung. “Why is your hair tousled? Were you napping?” Jinyoung points at Jackson’s head and Jackson quickly runs his fingers through it to make it better. “Uhh…yeah. I came home early because I had a headache. What’s all this?” “Groceries. I am going back tomorrow morning since hyung is returning. I just thought to give you these. Thank you for letting me stay for such a long time Sseunie, you are the best,” Jinyoung tried to hug him tight and Jackson couldn’t help but squeak. He didn’t want Jinyoung to know that he was hard, so he slightly pushed him away and put his arm around his shoulder instead.

 

“You can stay here as long as you want. Is everything okay between you and hyung?” “Yeah. He said sorry and he is taking me to the Maldives next month. He said he was forgetful because of stress and work. I missed him,” Jinyoung smiled and Jackson felt so much better about everything. “Jinyoung-ah, you two still act like you are 22. Try to let little things go, okay? I am happy that you two are okay,” Jackson pats his back. “Do you want to go out for dinner? I am sure your husband is not going to get home before 9 as usual,” Jinyoung asks Jackson and he can’t help but straighten at the mention of Mark. He gets goose bumps thinking about what was going to happen just moments ago. “Ugh, he is home actually. He is leaving for China tomorrow so he came in early to pack and stuff,” Jackson smiles nervously. “Where is he then?” “Uhh, taking a shower,” he scratches his neck nervously, clearly imagining what Mark must be up to in the bathroom. “Umm…okay. Let’s go out for dinner then. My treat,” Jinyoung smiles wide and they sit talking on the couch. Mark comes out of the bedroom after a while. A blush creeps on Jackson’s face when he slightly touches his neck. “Hyung, out for dinner, my treat,” Mark nods and smiles wide.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung arrange the groceries and Mark gets to packing. He sits glued to his laptop as usual after he is done packing. He doesn’t know what Jinyoung and Jackson are doing outside but he has many things to take care of so he doesn’t bother going out of the room. After what seems like a couple of hours, he checks his watch and it is already 7. Jinyoung comes knocking. “Hyung, get ready.” Jackson comes in when Mark is almost done. He shuts the door as silently as possible to not catch Mark’s attention but fails miserably.

 

Mark is wearing a navy blue button down and his tight black denims. He looks handsome, like always but Jackson warns himself to not get distracted. “Can you step out?” Jackson asks, not looking at Mark. “Why?” Mark sits on the bed, relaxed. “I need to shower and change. Your work might get disturbed. Just shift to the living room,” Jackson is busy picking out what clothes to wear and doesn’t notice Mark smirk. “I am done with work. So…” “Just go Mark, God!” Jackson whines. “Okay. Are you still upset Gaga?” he looks at Jackson expectantly, fondness too apparent in his eyes. Jackson sighs. “I don’t think I can forgive you unless you really, actually ask for my forgiveness Mark.”

 

Okay! Mark has no problem saying sorry. No sir. He will say sorry if that means Jackson stops being distant and saying no to him. He feels terrible as it is but being ignored by your husband is the worst feeling in the world, especially when everything you want and need and love starts and ends with your husband. That and Mark absolutely loves Jackson, too much. “I am sorry. I will never make you cry again. I won’t make you feel neglected or disrespected ever again. I will never yell at you. I promise. Please forgive me. Being away from you is killing me, really,” Mark pleaded and Jackson’s heart melted. He wasn’t the one to hold grudges for long but he was sensitive. He had always been sensitive when it came to Mark. Mark loved how soft-hearted Jackson was and he instantly relaxed when he saw the younger give him a wide smile. He felt warmth creep in his heart at how adorable Jackson was and how much he needed to protect him from bad things and...wow his smile was so beautiful and his lips were so pink… how he needed to do bad, bad things to Jackson…

 

“So, baby…I was wondering if I could see you strip while you get in the shower?” Mark was quick to get to his feet and stand against the doorframe of the bathroom. “What! Why are you like this today? You are never like this,” Jackson has the strongest urge to giggle but he manages to keep his face straight. He is sure his face cannot get redder than this. “Like what? Like a hot blooded husband with needs? You know what you got yourself into when you married me. Also, I had to take care of myself in the bathroom because of Jinyoung. At least give me this,” he says slyly and Jackson slaps his chest.

 

“So over-dramatic! In the following days, when you get your promotion, you won’t even have the time to look at me, let alone be intimate.”

“Jackson!”

“What?” Jackson whined.

“How about I make a promise?”

“What promise?”

“I will look at you every day. I promise to fulfil your needs every day. I should have added that in our marriage vows.” Mark snakes his arm around Jackson’s waist and nuzzles in his neck.

“And I know you can’t take care of your needs in the bathroom,” Mark teased and made Jackson blush more, if that’s even possible.

“Hey…go away now,” Jackson hides his face behind his palms.

“You know why you drive me so crazy?” Mark gives him a proper back hug. “Why?” Jackson uncovers his face and looks at Mark curiously. “Your blush. You turn me on when you blush like this, my mind gets full of the most lewd thoughts baby. If I get promoted, I am going to be busy but I am going to make sure you blush like this for me every day. You hear me? Every day. A month away from you and your body has taught me a good lesson,” Mark kisses his cheek and Jackson stares at his feet because he is too shy to say or do anything.

 

“Uh huh. Now go before Jinyoung starts to yell,” Jackson pushes Mark towards the door, a smile decorating his face. “But but let me see,” Mark whines. “See what? Get out of here, you pervert,” he pushes Mark out of the door and locks it. He giggles as he rests against the door. Finally, he feels happy after getting rid of the small hiccup they had in their relationship. He doesn’t know what prompted Mark to give him attention again. May be it was the unanswered calls and him sleeping on the couch? Or maybe it was Jinyoung chastising him for his behaviour? Or maybe Mark did love him to the extent of missing him. Jackson knew he did.

**

 

 

The dinner goes well and since Mark has an early morning flight and is tired from all the long working weeks, he starts spacing out. “Jinyoungie, let’s not wait for dessert. Mark’s really tired. He has a flight early in the morning. Let’s go,” Jackson pleads and Jinyoung nods. Mark is glad that Jackson has yet again made his life easy by just being there and caring for him. Jackson drives on the way back and as soon as they reach home, Mark heads to the bedroom and crashes on the bed. Jackson has to get rid of his shoes and it is quite a challenge to get him out of his tight pants but he finally does. The shirt was not that much of a challenge until Mark nuzzled in his stomach and hugged his waist. Jackson combed his fingers through Mark’s soft hair and he hummed in pleasure. “You are so tired. Sleep tight. See you in the morning Markie,” Jackson planted a kiss on his back and lightly put his head on the pillow.

**

 

 

“Mark, Mark honey? Time to wake up. You have a flight to catch,” Jackson threaded his fingers through Mark’s hair and Mark stirred. “What time is it?” Mark’s bed voice was extremely sexy and Jackson absolutely loved it. “It’s 6. I called a cab already. It will be here in 45 minutes. You need to get ready baby,” Jackson howled Mark up and he whined. “Gaga,” “Hmm?” “Why do you look so soft right now? Please come here,” Mark’s eyes were still droopy, head resting against the headboard, hair tousled and hands in the air making grabby actions like a little baby. Jackson couldn’t help but giggle at his endearing husband being so needy. “If I do, you will get late. Come on. You can cuddle with me all you want when you get back. Okay? Didn’t you say you want this promotion? So off you go,” Jackson grabbed his arms and got him to his feet, ultimately pushing him towards the bathroom.

 

In twenty minutes, Mark was out of the shower and getting dressed as fast as he could. He was glad he was on time. He headed to the kitchen and quickly had a glass of juice and a few fruits, thanks to Jackson. “Do you want to have some cereal too?” Jackson asked and Mark shook his head. “I will eat when I get there. This is enough. I still have half an hour, so…” Jackson was busy setting a pot of coffee, not really sure what Mark had said. “Okay,” Jackson replied thoughtlessly and in a fraction of a second Mark was behind him, hands around his waist and planting quick kisses on his nape. “Wh..hat?” Jackson almost dropped the pot due to surprise. Jackson giggled and nudged Mark’s ribs. A thud of a door and suddenly Jackson pushed Mark away. Jackson was easy going but he definitely did not like people seeing him share private moments with his husband. “Oh my fucking God, I am going to kill someone,” Mark swears and Jackson cannot help but let out a chuckle which is returned with a glare by Mark.

 

“You better be ready for me when I get back, yeah? I hope you remember the vows we made on our first night together?” Mark was soooo happy to see Jackson’s face turn red as a tomato. “The best of the best vows Gaga? The one according to which you will always be my ultimate-” Mark is cut off by two hands covering his mouth and a squeaky Jackson. “Are you mad? Jinyoung will hear you, God! I remember, I do. You know I am uncomfortable when there are people around so can you please not push me like this?” Mark started licking his fingers and Jackson had to move his hands away. Mark pulled him by the waist and started planting kisses on his face. “I hate..chu…to leave…chu…when you…chu…look like this. Chu chu chu,” Mark looked satisfied when he saw Jackson smile shyly. He held him even closer. “Anticipate my return Gaga, really. I would advise you to take the next day off because you won’t be able to leave the bed, rather, I won’t let you leave the bed. I love you so much baby,” Mark placed a chaste kiss on his lips, which was returned enthusiastically. “I love you too. Now move before Jinyoung walks in on us being like this at this hour,” Mark has to relent and let go of Jackson.

 

“Good morning,” Jinyoung walked into the kitchen, bath fresh and ready to take on the world. Mark scrambled away from Jackson and sat at the table. “About to leave hyung?” Jinyoung sat across from Mark. “Yeah, waiting for the cab. It will be here any minute now,” Mark smiled. “Where are you going, all dressed up this early in the morning?” Jackson put a cup of coffee in front of Jinyoung and sat beside Mark. “Youngjae’s. I will go to the airport from there. Need to pick up my husband’s sorry ass,” Jinyoung giggled. “Oh. So Jaebum managed to woo you back huh?” Mark couldn’t help but smile wide. “Yeah. Can you believe it? He is taking me to the Maldives next month too. I don’t know what made him so desperate to win my forgiveness,” Jinyoung took a sip of the coffee. “May be he missed you like a normal husband would, after a week away from you,” Mark mused, looked at Jackson and winked. “May be I should be away from him from time to time to make him realize that-,” “YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD NOT!” Mark said a bit loudly than he intended to. “I mean, don’t let him off the leash,” Mark said calmly after he saw Jinyoung raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Uh right.”

 

Mark’s cab arrived and he looked one last time at Jackson. Jackson couldn’t miss the yearning in his husband’s eyes and chuckled. Mark’s lips were in a straight line but he smiled when Jackson winked at him. “Don’t forget to call me after you land Mark,” he said in a dead serious tone. “Yes sir,” he waved. “I take it everything is okay between you and hyung as well?” Jinyoung smiled at Jackson and Jackson smiled back. “It was just because he couldn’t make time for me. Turns out, he is too determined to let this promotion go and it is not fair for me to stop him. But he has promised to be a better husband,” Jackson feels light as he realizes how good everything seems. “Hmm. Ambitious husbands can get difficult. Speaking from experience. Thanks again for letting me crash here Jackson-ah,” Jinyoung pats his shoulder and says his goodbyes.  

**

 

 

Two excruciating work days later Mark is packing to head back home. He pictures Jackson waiting for him on the bed and that gets his juices flowing. He is skippy and he loves it. His flight is on time, weather is good, mood is good and thoughts are good. Everything is good. The moment he lands, he bolts out of the airport and gets in a cab. He is pretty sure Jackson is going to be so excited to see him. Their phone conversations, though limited, had been very romantic and Mark had used innuendos the most while talking to him. He couldn’t wait to be with Jackson to his heart’s content. Since everything was good, they didn’t meet any traffic. Just couple more minutes and he would reach home. Excitement bubbled at the bottom of his gut and he was positively amused at feeling this way. The last time he felt this way was on the day of their wedding. It was all pink and mushy and cringe inducing. He loved the feeling!

 

“Excuse me?” the cab driver waved his hand in front of his face and his trance was broken. He realized he was smiling creepily. “Yes?” the cab driver pointed outside to indicate they were already there. “Oh, sorry. Here,” he handed the driver money and exited the cab. He trudged his luggage excitedly into the gate. He rang the doorbell, a tingly current through his body. But life had the most unexpected timing of serving him lemons. His excitement was quick to deflate as a certain thin legged Thai native opened the door. “Mark hyung’s home,” he yelled and left the door open for Mark to come in. A shock-wave of anger replaced the tingly feeling at this unwanted intrusion. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and got inside the house.

 

Mark was met with the sight of their friend circle sprawled across the living room, having what looked like a get-together. They greet him with enthusiasm and he responds as convincingly as possible. His eyes search for his husband until Youngjae chimes in. “He’s in the kitchen making lemonade,” Mark doesn’t wait and rushes to the kitchen. “Jackson!” he whispers as he looks at his husband busy at the counter. He turns back and gives him a bright smile. “Oh, you are here. Good timing Markie,” he hands Mark a tall glass of fresh lemonade. Mark cannot hide the grimace on his face as he places the glass on the island. “Sorry, they just showed up unannounced,” Jackson whispers. “Sorry baby, I am so sorry. I can’t kick them out, can I? They just got here.” Mark closes his eyes in order to contain his frustration. Everything was so good and now this. “Sometimes I wonder why I even have friends,” he whines and Jackson laughs out loud. “Awww, someone’s so desperate,” Jackson kisses his cheek and turns around to grab the tray full of glasses. Mark pulls him back by the wrist and he is in his arms. He immediately nibbles at Jackson’s earlobe. Jackson squirms in his arms at the contact.

 

“Am I the only one _baobei_?” Mark whispers in Chinese right inside his ear and the endearment makes his body shiver. He fists Mark’s shirt and nuzzles in his shoulder, breath heavy and heart beating crazily. “Thought so,” Mark chuckles as he lets him go. “Go serve the guests lemonade while I curse my life for giving me lemons,” he groans and heads to the bedroom. Jackson sighs because everything is so out of control.

 

Mark comes out after his shower and the others are enjoying a movie and eating food. Jackson is sitting between Jinyoung and Jaebum, their hands around his shoulders, laughing without a care in the world. Mark has his hands in fists to control his frustration and decides to take a nap instead of joining the party. He starts to head back to his bedroom. He doesn’t notice Jaebum see his dejected face and chuckling with amusement.

 

“Kids, I was thinking about going to the amusement park? It’s a weekday and we still have the whole evening to take advantage of. This will be an evening well spent for me and Jinyoung. What do you think? Do you have classes?” Jaebum asks the kids and they go crazy with excitement. “We don’t! Let’s go,” Youngjae screams in excitement. “Jackson hyung, let’s go,” Bambam tugs at Jackson’s knee and Jackson looks conflicted.

 

“Bam, Mark just got here. He is tired. Jackson will have to take care of him so don’t push him,” Jaebum says and Bambam nods. “Aaaaaaa! Okay, maybe we can all go together next time. Are the rest of us still going?” Yugyeom asks with a small voice and Jaebum nods. “Jackson-ah, you can come if you want to,” Jinyoung looks at Jackson. “I will stay back,” he looks at Jaebum in that instant and Jaebum winks at him. He wants to open his mouth in surprise but doesn’t as Jaebum sends him a glare. He can’t help but smile thankfully to Jaebum. All of them leave as noisily as they arrived. Jackson sighs and starts cleaning the mess in the living room.

 

Mark is still trying hard to take a nap but he just can’t. He had hoped to be with Jackson but luck was not on his side yet again. He begs for mercy to the Gods above so that he can finally be with his husband at least at night today. He suddenly notices that the house seems eerily quiet. He gets up with lightning speed and rushes out of the bedroom. He literally runs to the living room, only to find it empty. His heart sinks. Probably, Jackson went out with them thinking he was taking a nap. Mark is almost on the verge of tears when someone taps on his shoulder. “Looking for me?” Jackson asks and Mark literally scoops him up in his arms and takes him to the bedroom. He deposits him on the bed and rushes to lock the bedroom door. Jackson laughs at his antics. “There’s no-one in the house but us yeobo, why did you lock the door?” “I don’t know, I am scared someone will come and interrupt us again. If that happens, I am going to kill someone or break something,” Mark says it so much feeling that Jackson laughs loudly.

 

Mark stands with his back against the door just taking in the sight of Jackson on the bed. He is wearing his favourite sweats and a plain grey t-shirt. He looks absolutely adorable. His eyes shine as he looks back at Mark and Mark knows that today nothing can stop him. He lifts his arms up and gets rid of his shirt. He climbs the bed and straddles Jackson. “Are you ready for me?” he asks before he kisses Jackson slowly and passionately. Jackson makes a noise in the mouth which Mark takes as a yes. The kiss turns brutal really fast because Mark cannot seem to control his urges. His hands slide under Jackson’s shirt and he touches his nubs with his thumbs. “Gaga, you make me impatient,” he says as he plants kisses on his face and neck. “You are so good for me, always so good for me,” he pinches his nubs eliciting a moan from Jackson. He lifts his shirt and takes it off. In one swift movement, Jackson’s sweats are also pulled down and thrown away. Mark moves back to admire how beautiful Jackson’s body is. He places his palm flat on Jackson’s throat and drags it to his stomach. “How are you so soft? Just tell me how?” now his fingertips dance on Jackson’s stomach and he squirms.

 

“I don’t know…ahhh,” Jackson moans as Mark drags his palm further down and ghosts it over his quickly hardening cock. He slightly touches the tip and Jackson jerks. “I am going to do you so good baby,” he bends down and takes whole of Jackson in his mouth without waiting. Jackson can almost feel how his tip touches the back of Mark’s throat but his husband looks unfazed. He makes an appreciative noise at the back of his throat and Jackson feels like he is getting lost in the pleasure that starts building in his nether regions. Mark’s hands are firm on his hip bones, keeping him in place as he starts bobbing his head up and down. His rhythm is quick and brutal and Jackson finds himself pulling Mark’s hair. “Yi…en…doooo…nnnttttt stop, aaah, don’t stop baby please don’t stop,” Jackson starts to thrust into Mark’s mouth.

 

Mark’s mouth is hot, lips soft and the resonating voice from his throat is making Jackson so weak, pushing him over the edge. He tugs at Mark’s hair harshly to indicate that he is quickly reaching his limit but Mark keeps at it with full speed, unrelenting. Mark’s beautiful brown locks are soaked with sweat, his hands have a death grip on Jackson’s sides. He is definitely going to bruise. He is in full control and his mouth is doing wonders. Jackson is painstakingly close and finally yells Mark’s name and comes undone in his mouth. He is panting heavily and is oversensitive but Mark sucks him dry. His legs are shaking with the pleasure he just experienced and Mark is licking his own lips, swallowing Jackson’s cum without any complaints. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that, you hate that,” Jackson’s voice is shaky and his face is flushed. “I wanted to taste you Gaga. I don’t hate it. I don’t hate anything when it comes to you,” Mark bends down to plant a quick kiss on Jackson’s nose. Then he abruptly leaves the bed and walks towards his wardrobe. “What are you doing? The lube’s here, in the side drawer,” Jackson says and Mark chuckles. He gets out a red tie from the wardrobe and joins Jackson back on the bed. “Turn around,” Mark looks into his eyes authoritatively. Jackson just stares at him with his mouth open. “Turn around honey,” he says again and pushes Jackson’s arm a bit. Jackson finally does as he is told. Mark smacks his ass and Jackson whimpers. “Mark…” he looks at his husband questioningly. “Since when are you like this?” “I have dreamt of this since you said no to me, almost twice,” Mark confesses and Jackson blushes with embarrassment. He smacks him again and Jackson feels the sting. He kneads his cheeks and moans escape Jackson’s mouth without any refrains. Mark suddenly runs his thumb over his entrance and Jackson almost cries. It has been so long that his body is reacting on its own.

 

“On your knees,” Mark whispers in his ears and Jackson does as he is told yet again. Next thing he knows, his wrists are tied together with the red tie and he is being manhandled. “You look so hot like this Gaga. What did I do to deserve this absolute pleasure from you?” Mark kisses his spine and bites his cheek. “Uhhh, you ma..married me,” Jackson says, breath hitched as he feels his husband’s finger around his hole. “What a cute little hole, so tight and cute,” Mark separates his cheeks and licks it. Jackson moans louder than ever. “Do that again baby, please do that again,” Jackson pleads and Mark starts eating Jackson out. Mark’s tongue is fucking Jackson and Jackson cannot hold himself together. His hands are tied so he cannot touch himself. He tries to wiggle his hands free but he cannot. “Please…please touch me,” he whimpers and Mark’s stop momentarily. “No.” Jackson cries at the statement and shakes himself to appease Mark. “Today, you are going to come untouched while I fuck you raw. That’s your punishment,” Mark slicks his fingers with lube and inserts one into Jackson. He quickly constricts around the finger and Mark asks him to relax. “You are so tight, oh my God, so tight for me,” he starts to move his finger in and out of Jackson in a punishing speed and suddenly adds a second finger. Jackson yells into the pillow because he feels pain and pleasure surging through his body.

 

“So you didn’t finger yourself when I was too busy to touch you?” Mark is positioned in between his legs and whispering around his ear. Jackson shakes his head. “Why?” Mark adds the third finger and Jackson yells in agony. Mark quickly kisses his nape to comfort him and runs soothing circles on his back. “Because it’s not the same and you know it,” Jackson replies and fists the duvet for his dear life. “Yien, please…” he pleads and Mark just loves the sound of his voice. He thinks, the moment is finally here. The moment he has been waiting for since so many days. “You don’t have to ask twice Gaga. May be today you will have to ask me to stop, I might not baby. I hope you are ready,” his fingers are out suddenly. Mark thrusts into Jackson whole and Jackson’s eyes make way to tears.

**

 

 

“Are you tired?” Jackson’s leg is over Mark’s shoulder and Mark is at it at a brutal pace. Jackson shakes his head. “Never,” his words falter and his throat is dry, body covered in sweat and leg feeling numb. “I love you, I love you so fucking much,” Mark keeps saying it over and over again like it’s a chant. His lips are on Jackson’s as he keeps giving him open mouth kisses. Jackson’s chest is a blotched mess, breathing is far beyond erratic. Mark has scratch marks over his chest and back, his bottom lip is bleeding.

 

“Close…” Mark yells and his thrusts are borderline torturous but Jackson holds him closer and spreads his legs wider. “Yeahhh baby, please…” Jackson bites Mark’s earlobe and he comes inside Jackson. Jackson follows without much ado. Jackson feels so full and sated that he forgets he has already felt this way over three times today. Mark keeps his thrusts going until he is flaccid inside him and tries to pull out. “Not yet, no, not yet,” Jackson pulls him closer so their foreheads are touching. Jackson can feel hot fluid flowing out of him and just the thought of Mark being so deep inside him makes him feel blissed out. He is so full of feelings and post-coital bliss that he cannot utter a single word or move a muscle. They stay like that for a long time until Mark finally pulls out. He crashes beside Jackson, his arm heavy around his waist.

 

After a steady breathing break, Jackson giggles. “Happy?” he turns to face Mark. Mark shifts to face him and smiles. “Very.” “You know what Mark?” “Hmm?” Mark’s fingertips graze his lips. “If you being busy with work makes you this desperate, I don’t really mind,” Jackson giggles and Mark knows he got very lucky. “You know what Gaga?” “What?” “I think I wanna go again.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! Mark is something. Imagine having a husband like Jackson and being in control of your emotions and desires. Seems far-fetched, doesn't it? 
> 
> I made it yucky didn't I? The smut, I mean. :'( I am not good at that. Thank you for reading. Not expecting kudos but comments would be nice. Just saying.


End file.
